Best Friends
by Somebody knows
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever! It's AU and focuses on Jade West mostly. Also a lot of the characters are OOC. Just trying the story out and would love to know if I should continue! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush
1. 1

There is a soft breeze blowing through the park on a summer morning. A little girl no older than five is sitting on a swing, she has shiny, wavy, brown hair that reaches to her waist, and sea-green-blueish eyes. There was no one else around, and then a man who appeared to be in his late thirties with light brown hair and baby blue eyes, with two young boys enters the park. One of the boys had shaggy jet-black hair and kind midnight blue eyes he appeared to be no more than seven, and the other boy had short jet-black hair and baby blue eyes like the man, he seemed to be around five. The younger boy sat on the empty swing next to the girl. "Hi." he voiced. "Hi," she shied away after greeting him, "my mother and father want me to stay away from strangers." she was about to leave when the younger boy said "I'm Logan, now if you give me your name we won't be strangers." He smiled revealing his missing front right tooth and held out his hand, she hesitated before taking his hand and saying "Jade". He grinned at her saying "now we aren't strangers!" then the older boy came over and said "Logan, dad says a storms coming and we have to go home." Logan pouted and but mumbled "Bye Jade.",then returned to his father and they departed. Once again the girl was alone even the soft breeze left. And a few tiny rain drops fell from the sky, forcing the little girl to walk home.

So first ever fanfic and I would love some feedback! Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes and if they bother you let me know and I'll go back and fix it! Thanks for reaching this point!


	2. 2

The little girl arrived home 10 minutes later, by then she was drenched, and the sky began to roar. When she saw lighting she jumped and hurried to the front door, when she opened the door she saw her mother and father screaming at each other, sadly it was a sight she was used to, so she slipped by them and up into her room.

She hears a door slam and a car start; she ran to her window and saw her mothers cherry red Mercedes blackout of the driveway and then speed down the road, despite the weather. The little girl whispered "mama", and then hears her door open. She turned around and saw her father walk in wearing an angry expression, but it immediately softened when he saw the state his daughter was in. He motions for her to come to him and she obediently walks toward him, he picks her up and she stares into his sea-green-blue eyes, the same shade she has. Then he opens his moth like he is about to say something but then sighs and says "Jade, you are soaked why don't you get changed and then come down for some grilled cheese?" she just nods and he puts her down and exits.

When she's done she is wearing a lavender dress that reaches past her knees with her hair in a ponytail and heads toward the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen, she finds a girl who appears to be 20, with bleach blonde hair and cold blue eyes that are slowly closing, leaning into her father. But before their lips touch Jade screams.

**A/N Please review so I know that I'm not just updating for myself. And thanks for reading! Also please don't hate me for any spelling and grammar mistakes. And if anyone has recommendations for a better name please let me know! Preview the next chapter has 5 year old Logan in it!**


	3. 3

The little boy from the park earlier was in his car seat next to his big brother as their dad drove away from the park, he looked out his window and saw the first few raindrops fall on the little girl as she sat by herself. He was about to voice his thoughts on that when the little girl got up and walked off.

By the time they arrive home to their little two story white house with red shutters, it's pouring, there is lightning flashing and thunder roaring **(A/N I don't know anything about California weather so this is made up) **Logan then voiced "Daddy, the sky is angry." His dad replies, "It sure is buddy." And the older brother just scoffed at his younger brothers remark. They all get out of the car in their dry garage and went inside.

Logan is the first to head into the house where he is greeted by the smell of pancakes and his pregnant mothers smile. "Hey mama, I made a new friend today." Before she could reply her oldest says "Logan has a girlfriend." He snickers, but Logan is to young to understand what that means so he agrees, "Yeah, her name is Jade and she's super nice!" Logan's dad just chuckles, and the family settle down for a nice home cooked breakfast.

LINE BREAK 

**A/N I just wanted to say thanks to the review of ****OneVictoriousWolf! **

**Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors, if they are bothering anyone let me know and I'll fix them. Also if anyone has a better idea for the name let me know! Plus I put a parallel in there that will be important throughout the story, please review on what you think it is.**


	4. 4

"Jade calm down." Her father tries to make Jade stop screaming, when she finally does he sighs but then big fat salty tears flow down her cheeks, she doesn't make a sound though. Her dad then holds out his right hand that she takes in her small left hand. His hand engulfs hers as he leads her to the living room, when she sits down he takes his hand back and stands in front of her. "Jade, as you probably concluded, your mother and I don't love each other anymore, so we will be getting a divorce. Then I plan on marrying Jennifer, the woman in the kitchen. Now please stop crying and I'll make you a grilled cheese." He talks to her as if he's talking to an adult, not a five year old. Jade tries to stop crying, but tears continue to roll down her cheeks, so she says "Please excuse me father." Then she leaves, but not before she hears Jennifer say "We aren't getting custody of her, right?" she rushes to her room so she doesn't have to hear her dads response, fearing he'll agree with Jennifer. She then lets the tears take over and she's sobbing into her pillow, before she drifts off into a dreamless sleep. Not once did someone come check on the little girl who just learned her family is breaking.

**A/N Thanks again ****OneVictoriousWolf for reviewing.**

**Please review so I know that people enjoy reading this. The next chapter is up to you: Logan or Jade.**

**Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and let me know if I make any so I can go back and fix it.**


	5. 5

**A/N This will be Jade.**

"Jade get up now." A voice wakes Jade up from her sleep. Jade blinks a few times, and discovers her mother is running around shoving Jades stuff into a suitcase.

Jade gets up and asks, "Mother, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, just get into my car." Jades mother answers.

Jade nods, she exits her room and walks to the garage, her mothers cherry red Mercedes isn't in its spot next to her fathers black Ferrari. Jade is confused so she goes back to her room, when her mother notices her she whisper yells, "Why aren't you in the car?"

"It is not in the garage." Jade replies.

Her mother sighs, before saying, "It's in the drive way, now go and don't wake your father."

Jade nods, then tip toes to the front door, its open so Jade closes it behind her and walks up to her moms car, she opens the back door and climbs in her car seat. When Jade buckles herself in she notices she's wearing the same dress from earlier, she wants to change but she sees her mother locking the front door. Her mother then slides into the driver's seat, and speeds away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks her mother.

"Your horrible father left me for his secretary, because she is pregnant. I can't believe he would do that to me, after five years of marriage to him. I found out he was cheating on my last year, I tried to save the marriage for you, but it was useless, that gank got pregnant just to marry him for money." Jades mother rants to her daughter.

Jade looks out the window, she realizes her moms to mad to answer any of her questions. The little girl is left to her thoughts as her mother speeds down the road.

**A/N I hope you guys like the story, please review so I know.**

**OneVictoriousWolf**** I tried to separate the paragraphs, I hope it helps. Next time I'm going to follow Jade but we will learn a little about Logans family. Thanks for reviewing!**

**If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**


End file.
